


Be Good Now, Won't You?

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Series: The Hamilton Series [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on Stay Alive Reprise, Cause they're a family, Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Michael is Phillip, Steven tried to help, They all call each other brothers, What A Good Boy, i'm sorry michael, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: "Are you sure you want to do this?""Give me my fucking gun, or-""This is not worth losing your life over. Let him go, Michael.""And let him live after speaking about Gavin like that?! You would do the same if it were Cib."





	Be Good Now, Won't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit another one??
> 
> Y'all know what happens after this? It goes Quiet Uptown.

Realization didn't set in immediately. For a few long seconds, Michael simply wondered why the world had fallen silent around him. But, then his body tipped to the side and his gun clattered to the ground next to him, sliding out of reach along the stone; and sound came rushing back at a deafening speed.

The pain came second, then the realisation followed suit. Michael could feel the pulse point where the bullet struck his chest, still lodged just under his skin. He would have screamed if he could find the air but he was choking, confused and unable to breathe.

Steven has gotten to him first, falling into the dirt as he caught Michael's body. And it had been his soft, cold hands that pressed down hard onto his chest to slow the pouring of heated blood across his shirt. Michael faded in and out of consciousness. He figured they were moving because he felt the swift movements of the car under him, rushed and panic voices all around sent his mind spiralling. Memories flashed through his eyes, such as the ones that landed him bleeding out in the back seat of a Porsche.

 

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steven had asked, hesitant to hand Michael his weapon._

_"Give me my fucking gun, or-"_

_"This is not worth losing your life over. Let him go, Michael."_

_"And let him live after speaking about Gavin like that?! You would do the same if it were Cib." Michael growled, snatching the gun from the other boy._

_Normally, Michael didn't deal with other crews. But he couldn't tell his own crew, they would have stopped him. But something about the Pine boys made Michael think they could be trusted. Even if it was just for their fast getaway cars._

_"Gavin would like it a whole lot better if you came home in one piece." Steven protested, arms crossed and facing baring parental disappointment. But, disappointing his parents was Michael's speciality._

"It wasn't meant to happen like this." Michael attempted to choke out, but it was difficult to speak passed the metallic tasting blood that lingered in his mouth.

"Don't talk, you'll just force more blood up," James instructed. If Michael lived, he owed these boys big time.

Michael didn't remember much after that. Visions of movement. Those of the city passing by, various hospital doors and lights, light beeping; and Jeremy. He was here. The first to make it. By his brother's side where he had always been.

"I nearly got him Jer," Michael grinned, blood staining his teeth. At least he would go out knowing he got a smile out of Jeremy, even if tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I know Mikey, I know." Jeremy laughed sadly, fingers combing Michael's curls back from his sweaty forehead. "Always trying to be the hero. I'm proud of you."

Michael's eyes slipped shut and a natural smile had taken over his features. He found it hard to keep a grip on Jeremy's hand, but the other was holding him tight enough that Michael didn't have to put much work in. It helped subdue the fear just a little.

A sound echoed from the direction of the doorway, high-pitched and close to a scream. The crying was so harsh and horrible that Michael found it hard to believe it came from Gavin. But it did. Gavin had endured so much heartbreak in his life, and Michael had sworn it would never happen again; not after what Ryan had done. But now he was the cause. Gavin was crying again and it was his fault.

"Michael!"

"Gavvy." They spoke at the same time, far too alike for their own good.

"Are you okay?! Is he going to survive this?!" Gavin asked nobody in particular. Nobody dared answer. "Who did this?! Jeremy did you know?!" He yelled.

Jeremy could only bow and shake his head. If he had, Michael wouldn't be in this state.

"Gavin, I'm so sorry. Steven was right I-"

"Shut up," Gavin mumbled. His fingers wiped the tears from Michael's cheeks, softly holding his face. It was rare that Michael cried, but Gavin had been there to comfort him every time. "You need to save your strength."

"Do you remember when we first met and you hated me?" Michael asked and a thin smile formed on Gavin's face, forcing his tears to run over his mouth.

"And you kicked the shit out of those kids in school for me and I decided, yeah, that's my big brother." Gavin laughed sadly, thumbs brushing Michael's cheeks. "We became inseparable. Geoff had to buy us bunk beds because we wouldn't sleep apart." That earned a sad laugh from all three boys.

"I never had a family before you Gavin, and I couldn't ask for a better one either." Michael hummed. Things were fading around him now. The edges of his vision were darkening and his breathing had slowed drastically. "You and Jeremy, you've both made my life worth living and it was a fun life too."

"Don't speak like that Michael!" Gavin cried. He was too focused on Michael to notice the drop in his vitals like Jeremy had. "Don't speak like you're not coming back, please. You know I can't do this without you."

Michael smiled and Gavin could see the struggle it took just to keep his eyes open. That was the Gavin he'd gotten shot for and Michael would do it a million times over if he had to. Gavin was worth dying for. Seeing him smile and laugh, bringing life to the room around him like the sun. That was his Gavin.

"Sure you can." He hummed. Weak fingers took a hold of Gavin's own, giving a light squeeze. "Hey, be good now, won't you? Don't go causing trouble now that I'm not gonna be around to kick your ass." Michael chuckled allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

"Michael…" Gavin mumbled. His own grip on Michaels' hand was so tight he hadn't even felt the other go slack. "C'mon, this isn't funny. Open your eyes." He demanded.

Jeremy made a soft attempt to move Gavin, but he was only shoved away in response. 

Realization didn't set in immediately. For a few long moments, Gavin tried his best to get some form of responsive out of Michael. It didn't happen and Gavin broke, shattering right before Jeremy's eyes. His cries were loud, echoing around the room and no doubt down the hallway also. His body flopped down against Michael's and Jeremy could see the pailing in Gavin's hands from how tightly he was holding onto Michael; so tight but Gavin still couldn't hold on to the one thing in life that made him happy.


End file.
